Haiiro no Gakkou
by Devil-Vampire
Summary: l'histoire remonte deux ans avant la destruction d'une certaine l'école pas comme les autres...un TykixAllen, avec un léger CrossxAllen... Attention, spoil, et UA ! Homophobe passe ton chemin. chapitre 3 enfin en ligne !
1. Chapter 1

Il y a quelques années encore, on pouvait trouver entre deux continents un énorme rocher noir oublié de tous, d'où s'élevait dans le ciel une immense tour grise. La prestigieuse école qui s'y trouver à maintenant était oublié de tout les esprits, mais elle était durant un temps la source de rumeur dans le monde entier.

La cause de cet si grande célébrité n'était pas que dut qu'à son emplacement, pas non plus sur le faite qu'il était impossible de la localiser ni même de que son directeur et les professeurs (malgré leur réputation pour leur enseignement) étaient fous, mais parce que cet établissement acceptait moins d'une centaine d'élève, et qu'il n'y avait en tout à la suite que treize élèves, ce qui signifié une seule classe, qui pouvaient avoir leur bac.

Cette école se nommait :

**Haiiro no Gakkou **

Cette histoire se passe deux ans avant la destruction de l'école, dans une classe de première visant un bac Noé, surnommé « la classe grise ». Ce surnom avait était choisi à cause de leurs capacités à changer de couleur de peau en fonction de leur état d'énervement, chose qui se faisait quotidiennement vu la turbulence qui exister au sein du groupe.

Mais cette année n'était pas une comme les autres, car dans cette classe de première d'éternel redoublant, un nouvel élève allé rejoindre leur rang, en plein milieu du mois de mars.

Ce dernier avait était oublier par le professeur qui l'accompagner derrière la porte de sa futur classe. Il s'était alors posté derrière elle, et comme elle était entre ouverte il en profita pour écouter avec intérêt la discutions des six uniques élèves présent en classe, sur treize. Ils étaient assis en rond en plein milieu de la salle de cours, discutant de lui en attendant un certain professeur de physique chimie qui n'arrivait pas :

- Et vous avez pu le voir ??? Demanda un homme qui n'avait plus l'âge d'être ici, à l'allure de coureur de jupon.

- Moi oui ! s'exclama la plus jeune fille du groupe.

- Ouaip… Dis à la suite un jeune homme très fortement maquillé aux cheveux courts.

- Et à quoi il ressemble ???

- C'est UN VIEUX ! S'écria le blond.

- Quoi !? S'étonna le même homme qui avait posé la question.

- Sa tignasse est blanche…

- Et C'EST un NAIN !

- Vous plaisantez ?! S'exclamât-il.

- Mais à quoi tu t'attendais, Tyki ? Lui reprocha la plus jeune. Y'a que les gros chamalow qui veulent pas avoir leur bac qui viennent ici ! Surtout dans notre classe !

- C'n'est pas comme si on avait choisis de venir ici, chigna l'homme.

- Et encore, toi ça va, tu le fais parce que notre merveilleux, sublime et génialissime comte l'a voulut ! Mais moi, je n'ai pas eu mon mot à dire… Mon père a été sans pitié pour moi… Et dire que j'aurais fait des efforts si c'était le comte qui m'aurait demandé ça…

- D'ailleurs, en parlant de Sheryl, quand est-ce qu'il revient de son voyage de France ???

- Dans…

Le jeune homme qui était posté derrière la porte était tellement énervé par la description qu'on lui avait attribué qu'il ne se rendit pas compte que son nouveau professeur principal, celui qui l'avait laissé derrière cette porte, venait d'arrivé. Ce grand homme au long cheveux rouge vermeil, étonnait de son manque de réaction en le voyant le poussa violemment sans la moindre pitié vers le mur d'en face et entra en faisant voler la porte à travers de la salle, à coups de pied.

Sous la surprise de cet arrivé, la discussion se coupa nette et tout les élèves restèrent sans voix devant leur professeur. L'homme s'installa d'un pas rapide jusqu'à son bureau et posa brusquement ses mains sur le bureau de bois, prés à tomber en morceaux.

- A vos place, et plus vite que ça ! Cria t-il.

Les six Noé présents se mirent tranquillement devant leur table tout en se lamentant. Le jeune homme, de la place où il se trouvait, pus apercevoir la jeune fille, qui se prénommé Road, avachie sur sa table qui souriait. Elle parla à voix haute :

- Monsieur Cross, je ne me rappelle pas avoir vu dans notre emploie du temps que nous avions Anglais à cette heure si…

- Vous avez raison miss Road, mais j'ai plusieurs informations à vous donner plutôt importante, et croyez moi, c'est en tant que professeur principal que je me fais une joie de venir vous voir… Avait-il dit accompagné de son sourire démoniaque.

- …

- J'ai en premier une triste nouvelle à vous apprendre… Votre professeur de physique chimie, Mr Kévin Yeegar, est mort il y a maintenant trois heurs de cela, grâce à votre explosif Mr Tyki Mikk.

Le jeune homme put entendre quelques applaudissements retentir de la pièce tandis que l'homme continuer de parler…

- Oui, oui, bravo à vous, monsieur Tyki, mais sachez que même si vous êtes un protégé de notre proviseur, n'espérez pas cette fois si vous en tirez comme ça… Enfin, bon, vous connaissez déjà la chanson, alors passons à la suite !

L'adolescent aux cheveux blanc faillit s'étouffé sur ces dernières paroles. Un de ses élèves venaient de tuer un de leurs professeurs, mais personne ne semblait comprendre la gravité de la situation… Et puis, pire de tout, il savait parfaitement ce qu'était cette « suite », mais après les quelques événements passés, il n'avait plus aucune envie d'entrer en scène. D'ailleurs, il ne l'avait jamais voulut : on l'avait prit de force de là où il était, contre lui juste à cause d'une malheureuse soirée passé dans un bar, et il ne pouvait même pas choisir dans quel classe il aurait voulut aller. Car chose sûr, il aurait tout fait pour éviter celle là.

- Donc, pour informer des quelques paumés qui ne seraient pas encore au courant, vous allez devoir accueillir un nouvel élève dans cette classe.

Un court silence s'ensuivit.

- Je répète… S'impatienta l'homme aux cheveux rouge. Un nouvel élève va venir dans cette classe, et j'aimerais qu'il se pointe.

Et puisque ces paroles n'avaient eu aucun effet, le professeur se tourna vers la porte, enfin le trou qui s'y trouvé maintenant, et remarqua son petit élève prêt à déguerpir.

Et sans même s'y attendre, sous une fraction de seconde, le roux dégaina son flingue et tira une fois, puis deux.

Les élèves, intrigués, se penchaient de sur leur table et observaient le garçon terrorisé, mais malheureusement pas touché.

- Si tu ne te ramènes pas tout de suite, je ne t'éviterai pas la prochaine foi, abruti !

Et sous cette courte menace, le jeune homme rentra à toute vitesse dans la pièce. Cross lui donna une craie et le poussa vers le tableau.

- J'trouve qu'il est pas mal, pour un vieux, ironisa Road.

- Il a du faire un sacré lifting. Remarqua Tyki.

- Je lui demanderai bien quel crème il utilise, pour avoir une peau pareille à son âge… Mais quel maquillage de mauvais goût !

Tous la regardèrent, étonner.

- quoi ?

- Laisse tomber, Lulu…

Le nouvel élève avait en effet de sacré trace moche sur la figure, chaque être présent ici pouvait reconnaître les traces d'une malédiction et non d'un simple maquillage. Tout les Noé savaient cela, sans même avoir besoin de lire leur cour, sauf une apparemment.

Le jeune homme se retourna vers eux, et s'inclina.

- Je m'appelle Allen Walker, ravi de vous rencontrez. J'ai seize ans, je suis anglais et j'aime manger.

- Bravo, que tout le monde l'applaudisse. Ordonna leur professeur, d'où fut le fruit de quelque bruit sourd. Mets-toi au fond, contre la fenêtre. Tyki Mikk te prêtera ses livres le temps que tu ailles chercher les tiens.

Allen regarda avec intérêt son voisin de table. Il était grand, un peu trop vieux à son goût pour se trouver dans une classe de premier mais il était surtout très classe par ses cheveux tiré en arrière et son smoking.

C'était aussi l'homme, s'il n'y avait pas de deuxième Tyki ici qui venait de tuer un professeur, et cela plaisait déjà moins à notre jeune recrue. Il se cala alors sur le mur, s'éloignant le plus possible du jeune homme qui lui parla malgré tout.

- Dis-moi, je peux te poser une question ?

- … oui ? Hésita Allen.

- Comment t'as eu ta marque à l'œil ?

Allen, trop accablé par de vieux souvenirs, regarda par une fenêtre des nuages.

- C'est une très longue histoire, très compliquée…

- Oh… Et comment ça se fait que tu sois ici ?

Le plus jeune serra ses points, mordu sa lèvre et retenu ses larmes. Si cet imbécile de personne n'était pas dans cette classe, il aurait sans doute déballé tous ses malheurs en hurlant et insultant le roux. Mais il tenait malgré tout à la vie, et préféra ne rien dire qui pourrait être dangereux…

- C'est aussi très compliqué, à ce que je vois… Déclara Tyki, qui ne comprenait rien.

- …

- Enfin, peu importe la cause, dit toi que ce n'est pas demain la veille que tu partiras d'ici ! Considèrent nous comme une deuxième famille, car je sens que l'on va rester encore tous ensemble plusieurs années… Dit-il en plaçant ses pieds sur le bureau.

Leur professeur principal, qui venait de cité quelque dernier point que personne n'avait écouté, s'avança dans la salle, ce qui attira tout les regards. Celui ci s'arrêta devant le jeune Walker, étonnait, et lui dit :

- Vous viendrez me voir à la fin de cette heure ci, à la salle des professeurs. J'ai encore quelque petite chose à vous donnez…

Il avait dit cela en souriant, presque sadiquement, se qui provoqua un frisson dans le dos de son interlocuteur. Et il partit rapidement, comme il était revenu sans prendre la peine de remettre la porte.

Tous regardaient le jeune Walker.

- Il a un truc de louche avec toi, ce type. Dit l'homme un peu trop maquillé.

Couvert de sueur provoqué par la peur, Allen baissa la tête, horrifié.

- Hé ! S'exclama la jeune fille, ça va ?

- Oui… non.

- Faut savoir !

- C'est juste que… C'est juste que… que…

Mais Allen ne trouvait pas ces mots, et la sonnerie retentit dans les couloirs. Chacun se levèrent, tapotant l'épaule du jeune garçon pour le soutenir tous reparti à leurs occupations, sauf un : son voisin de table.

Tant que j'y pense, tu saurais retrouver la salle des prof ?

Une lueur d'espoir se forma dans les yeux du nouveau.

Non, mais aucune importance ! HAHAHA ! Je lui expliquerais que je me suis perdu et…

Ok, alors pas de problème, je t'accompagne ! Dit-il, en employant le ton d'un hurluberlu.


	2. Chapter 2

* note de l'auteur

_Réponses aux reviews du chapitre 1_ :

**Devil **_Vampire _

**freyandchris**** :**j'aime bien^^ ton histoire à l'air pas mal^^et en plus j'adore le Tyki Allen^^ continue c'est pas mal^^

_-ouaaa, merci beaucoup ! Et bien, temps mieux que tu aimes le Tyki Allen, car tu vas en être servi ;-)_

**--** **X) J'essaierais de les publier plus rapidement mais mon travail en tant que S sa fait un peu beaucoup…**

**Sednareinedeseaux**** : **Un début intéressant ! J'aime bien le UA sur -man en général, et celui-ci m'a l'air pas mal du tout. Désolée de n'avoir pas grand-chose de plus à raconter, mais on ne peut pas juger une histoire à son seul prologue... Fais tout de même attention aux petites fautes qui se glissent ici et là et sont parfois gênantes pour la compréhension. Bref, j'attends la suite pour avoir un avis plus détaillé.

- _Fautes corriger, merci bien d'avoir signalisé ça -.-' (Ce n'est pas ma faute, j'vous jure !! C'est Devil qui m'a mal corrigé T.T lol). Et bien voilà le deuxième chapitre fait par Devil, à toi de juger !_

**-- Désolé pour les fautes d'orthographe mais tu as bien fait de me le signaler ! ^^ Je ferais bien plus attention la prochaine fois !**

**DarkMouton :** je veux la suite

- _C'est court, simple, mais on comprend très bien… Voilà la suite ^^_

**-- Voila la suite j'espère que tu seras bien content(e) de la suite ^^**

Une lueur d'espoir se forma dans les yeux du nouveau.

- Non, mais aucune importance ! HAHAHA ! Je lui expliquerais que je me suis perdu et…

- Ok, alors pas de problème, je t'accompagne ! Dit-il, en employant le ton d'un hurluberlu.

Un rêve insolite

Tyki faisait visité l'école au jeune homme aux cheveux blanc cependant l'homme aux cheveux bouclés regardait intensément notre jeune élève transféré. Il rougissait à la vu du sourire de celui ci mais malheureusement pour lui il fut sortit de ses merveilleuses pensées jusqu'à la rencontre d'une drôle de personne ressemblant fortement un gros lutin géant gris*et qui portait un long chapeau orné avec des têtes de mort et des roses bleues accompagnées de leur ronce magnifique décorée. Tyki salua cet homme de bonne grâce et expliqua :

- Cet homme est le directeur de l'établissement, Le Comte Millénaire dit le jeune homme en smoking en présentant l'homme aux oreilles pointues

- Bonsoir jeune Allen Walker ! J'ai beaucoup entendu parler de vous ! Dit le directeur.

- Euh….bon…bonsoir monsieur répondit le jeune Walker.

- Je vois que mon petit Tyki te fait visité l'école !s'exclama le prince gris, puis son regard se dirigea vers la personne concerné. Fait attention mon petit Tyki la prochaine fois je ne veux pas de mort parmi les professeurs ! Gronda le Comte.

- Oui….mon Prince ! Trembla le jeune au grain de beauté sous l'œil gauche

- Tyki, j'ai reçu une lettre de ton frère Sheryl pour toi et pour Road.

- Une lettre ? S'étonna le fumeur.

- Oui !

- Sa doit être encore une de ses lettres qui me dit de me trouver une nana pour pouvoir faire le ménage dans ma chambre murmura l'homme au smoking.

Pendant la petite discussion entre le portugais et le lutin gris, Allen pensa fortement qu'il ne voulait pas être sa prochaine victime ! C'est pour cette raison qu'il s'écarta de Tyki d'au moins de deux mètres.

- Ah j'y pense tu ne connais sûrement pas le fonctionnement de l'école mon petit Allen. Bah voilà c'est simple, chaque classe possède treize élèves et si l'un d'entre eux n'a pas son Bac ou redouble alors tout ses petits camarades et lui même devront redoubler. Expliqua le Prince millénaire.

- QUOI ??? Cria le nouvel élève.

- Regarde Tyki…tu lui donnes quel âge ?

- Euh…

- 26 ans, interrompit Tyki qui essayait de fusillé du regard le Comte.

- QUOI ?? Hurla l'élève surprit de nouveau.

- Allons, allons on ne crie pas dans l'établissement ou je vous mets une heure de colle. Réprimanda le Prince Gris. Tu vois Allen, continua l'homme possédant un grand chapeau, Tyki a 26 ans et il est encore en 1ere ! Continua le Directeur.

Cependant notre jeune élève transféré était encore sous le choc mais une pensée lui traversa l'esprit en moins d'un instant… il se décida fermement de faire réviser ses camarades de classe, même ceux qui sont en voyage, par tout les moyens possible ! Cependant il prit la décision de ne pas s'approcher de Tyki Mikk de trop près car il tenait beaucoup trop à sa misérable vie que le seigneur lui avait « offerte ». Mais le concerné ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille et l'observa d'un peu plus près. Mais un dessein se projeta dans son cerveau.

Il se voyait enlever délicatement les vêtements de l'élève transféré de cette peau si frêle, qu'il voulait absolument goûter au moins une fois dans sa vie tout en caressant le torse de ce dernier. Il imaginait la scène quand le blandinet se sera offert à lui. Quelque mots lui venait a l'esprit pour décrire son fantasme : « il serait vraiment trognon sans ses fringues !! », il se gifla instantanément à cette pensée obscène avec le jeune walker. Il comprit un peu après, qu'il était enfaite tombé amoureux du jeune maudit qui n'était pas une fille ! Mais bel et bien d'un garçon. Un garçon possédant des traits aussi fin qu'une jeune adolescente, ce qui ne le lui laissait point indifférent. De plus, pour le portugais, le jeune anglais lui semblait d'une beauté sublime. Le beau Tyki, lui qui faisait tomber toute les filles de l'école et du monde extérieur à ses pieds***, était gay !

Pendant ce temps « notre cher » Cross Marian qui était dans son bureau, était en train de pensé….Il pensait à Allen …il le voulait…il voulait sentir encore une fois la peau sensuelle et laiteuse du nouvel élève contre lui** comme « cette fameuse nuit ». Il rêvassait et son fantasme s'en allait au loin jusqu'à qu'il entende la voix de son « cher » amant. L'homme aux cheveux de feu se leva précipitamment de la salle des professeurs et vit Allen en compagnie de Tyki Mikk, son « cher élève », et du directeur gâteux Le Comte Millénaire (qui est aussi appelé le prince Millénaire par la classe Noé). Le professeur d'anglais**** s'approcha du groupe avec une aura meurtrière et prit la parole avec sa grosse voix :

- Monsieur Allen Walker il me semble de vous avoir convoquez dans mon bureau !

*décidément c'est à la mode cette couleur

**je vous l'ai dit non ? Vive le Cross Allen.

***excepter certaines surveillantes hahaha ! XD

****et oui il est prof d'anglais hahaha


	3. Chapter 3

Note de l'auteur (chapitre de Vampire) : Je suis sincèrement désoler d'avoir pris autant de temps à le poster… Mais j'ai pas d'excuse valable ^^'' (Non !!! Ranger vos pieux !!! Faite plutôt pression sur Devil pour qu'elle publie plus rapidement le prochain chap' !!)

_Vampire /_

Note de l'auteur 2 (corrige les fautes de Vampire) : Ne me mettez pas la pression car je suis en ce moment même dans un état pitoyable ! è___é Mon état de santé se fait de plus en plus fragile. Je vous remercie d'avance car le prochaine chap n'est pas près de sortir ! (Mes poumons me jouent des tours …)

_**Devil**__ /_

Réponse aux reviews :

**Uzuchi : **salut ^^pas mal du tout ce chap ^^ j'ai bien aimé ^^ J'adore le tyki/allen qui est mon couple préféré et j'aime aussi le cross/allen ^^ les deux couples les plus difficiles à lire en fic --" en tout cas grâce à ta fic je vais être servi n_n sinon va-t-on connaître plus de détails sur la entre cross et allen? combien de chaps il y aura dans cette fic? En tout ca vivement la suite

Kisu

_Tiens, Devil, un compliment pour toi ^^Moi aussi j'aime le cross/allen (qui, ma foi, n'est pas si difficile à lire en fic …) On va te servir ça sur un plateau d'argent ;) Et oui, bien sur, vous apprendrez tout se qui s'est passé entre les deux coco, plus est infinité… Et euh… pour les chap', j'en sais rien (Devil, t'as une idée ???) Et voilà la suite ^^_

_**MERCI POUR CE COMPLIMENT ! Je suis touchée ! Moi aussi j'aime le Tyki/Allen et le Cross/Allen…je les trouve absolument magnifique ! Mais pour le nombre de chapitre tu nous laisse sans voix…amuse toi à lire la suite =D**_

**Sednareinedeseaux :** Toujours intéressant. On regrette la courte taille du chapitre, qui nous laisse sur notre faim, et ne pouvons qu'espérer que le prochain arrivera vite et/ou sera plus long. Je trouve également très rapide l'attirance que Tyki ressent pour Allen ; il le connaît depuis même pas une heure et tombe déjà amoureux ?... Par contre, le passage avec Cross est très bien. Alors comme ça, il a abusé d'Allen... Bref, j'attends la suite.

_A tien, regarde Devil, là on t'engueule xD (hahahaha) Et bien, ce chapitre n'est pas arrivé très vite (loin de là) mais il est plus long ^^ _

_**Désolée pour la taille du dernier chapitre j'ai été prise de court…-_-''…pour l'attirance de Tyki envers Allen c'est expliquer dans le chapitre. Je ferai plus attention la prochaine fois si cela se reproduit ! **_

**Freyandchris : **tyki fantasme déjà sur notre pauvre allen! le pauvre il a pas de chance XD entre cross et tyki il va être servit^^merci pour la chapitre et je te comprends, moi aussi je suis en S et mes profs s'amusent déjà à nous crouler sous les devoirs^^' ils ont pas de cœur! XDAu prochain chapitre^^

_En effet Allen a pas de chance ^^' _

_**Un camarade scientifique qui comprend mon désarroi ! Les professeurs n'ont jamais eu de cœur ! XD Moi je trouve qu'allen a beaucoup de chance de se faire courtiser par Tyki et Cross ! Bon…le plus dure c'est de devoir choisir entre un de ces deux là…**_

**Anthales :** le début de ton histoire est très amusante à lire et j'attends avec impatience la suite des aventures de notre pauvre Allen^^

_Merci __Voilà la suite ^^_

_**Te voila servi =D **_

**utau23 : **vivement la suite.J'adore ta fics je me demande ce qui va arriver à allen et tyki qu'est ce qui va faire

_Merci ! Voilà la suite avec tout se que tu attends (enfin, j'espère -.- )_

_**Tu vas découvrir tout cela MAINTENANT !**_

**elinska :** J'adore ta fic =) C'est pas souvent que je trouve du Tyki Allen =3

Vivement la suite et bonne continuation.

_Merci, voici la suite ! (encore de nouveau admirateur… hahaha)_

_**Merci pour ton encouragement =D, Bonne lecture !**_

Chapitre 3 : toqué avant d'entrer, merci !

Tyki observa minutieusement Allen. Qu'avait-il de si particulier pour qu'il lui fasse un tel effet, a peine rencontré ? Surement était-ce cela que l'on appelle un « coup de foudre », mais ce jeune homme, en toute évidence, ne s'en était pas encore rendu compte de l'importance de ce sentiment, qui dans son cas ne se résumer qu'à un amour provoquer par une très grande attirance corporelle…

Il regarda la peau de son nouvel amour, normalement blanche, devenir livide – mais elle fut pour lui la plus belle qu'il n'avait jamais vu ! -, ses yeux de poussière de cendre pétillante s'agrandir – se qui, malgré leur aires terrifiés, lui paraissait les plus merveilleux de tous – et il observa ses fins cheveux blanc s'envoler dans les airs sous des mouvements souples et gracieux. Par ailleurs, ceux là s'éloignaient de plus en plus loin de sa personne, mais le jeune homme resta parfaitement immobile

Il était tellement obnubilé par ce nouvel élève qu'il ne se rendit compte que bien plus tard de l'absence du jeune homme à ses côtés. Et lorsqu'il s'en aperçu, il pu le voir passé sous le bras de son professeur pour pouvoir accéder au bureau. Il vit une dernière fois les cheveux du garçon, se fondant dans l'obscurité alors qu'il pénétrait dans la pièce.

Cross paraissait quelque peut se calmer.

- Marian, dit le proviseur, j'espère ce nouveau n'a rien fait qui puisse attirer votre colère ? Sinon, il faut ABSOLUMENT m'en parler !

- Bien sûr que non, Monsieur le proviseur.

- Alors, je vous prierais de traiter comme il se doit le jeune Walker, avec autant d'amour possible.

- Ho… que oui. Avec tout l'amour possible… Je vous rassure, monsieur le proviseur, il n'aura que se qu'il mérite.

- Très bien, très bien ! Repartons alors à nos occupations !

Le professeur d'anglais baissa alors la tête, cachant un sourire sadique qui n'échappa pas au jeune homme brun, et il repartit tranquillement dans la pièce.

- Au moins, chose sûr, c'est que c'est la meilleure heure de la journée pour que votre professeur d'anglais soit en tête à tête avec votre nouveau camarade, dit le comte millénaire à Tyki.

- Comment ça ? Demanda le portugais.

- A cette heure si, commençait à expliquer le comte, il n'y a absolument plus personne dans la salle des professeurs, mis à part lui ! Se qui permet à votre professeur de lui dire des choses très confidentielles, sans que personne ne soit au courant ! D'ailleurs, mon petit Tyki, il faudrait vous aussi que vous rejoignez votre classe, les cours viennent de commencer… !!! Et vous ne serez surement pas excuser si vous arrivez trop en retard !

- Oui mon prince ! S'exclama t-il.

Et il se retourna, en proie de rejoindre ses autres camarades. Il entendit un grondement d'orage, et se mit à penser météo.

Mais son esprit se brouilla, et très vite ses pensées se remplacèrent par de nouvelles images d'Allen*, suivirent de Cross au regard sadique. Ses souvenirs lui glacèrent le dos. Puis à la suite lui revenu en mémoire le début de sa journée en classe, là où son professeur s'amusait à tirer avec son arme sur le garçon, avant même que celui si ne put rentrer dans la salle, et toute ces autres fois où il s'était amusé à faire de même sur eux… Et dont il en gardait de très mauvais souvenir.

L'homme s'arrêta dans l'un des couloirs, prit de stupeur. Et si Cross l'avait justement convoqué par une pulsion sadique qui ne se résumait qu'à un excès de violence ? Il voyait déjà son professeur frapper le jeune homme et lui tirer les cheveux, alors que celui ci n'aurait encore rien fait.

Mais cela n'était pas dans ses habitudes de frapper pour un rien. Il était sadique, certes, mais pas encore rongé par une telle perversité. Et Allen, bien que frêle, n'était sûrement pas du genre à se laisser faire. Et si son professeur avait quelque chose à dire à son camarade, il n'avait aucune raison d'intervenir dans leur conversation, qui sûrement suivait les règles de savoir vivre (à savoir l'absence de toute violence…), où il n'aurait gagné au final qu'une heure de colle pour avoir été absent lors d'un cours.

Sous ses pensées rassurantes, il se remit en route, sous une nouvelle exclamation de tonner. Il pensa alors à se qu'il allait dire à ses camarades, lorsqu'il repensa au comportement que Allen avait eu au sujet de Cross, avant qu'il lui ait proposé de lui faire la visite (qui, d'ailleurs, n'était pas encore terminé). Ceci ne l'avais pas choqué sur le coup, mais désormais il lui semblait comprendre pourquoi : Cross avait dû lui faire un sacré chantage, et il était obligé de subir tout ordre qu'il donnait. Sûrement prenait-il Allen comme son esclave, chose très probable avec un tel homme… Et ses pensées précédentes reprirent le dessus.

Il essaya de chasser de nouveau ses idées perturbatrices, et dû de nouveau s'arrêter. Il se souvenu de la lettre pour Road qui tenait à la main. Puis il repensa de nouveau à Allen, puis à son bulletin d'absence, (qui de toute façon, n'avait plus aucune importance à ses yeux) et il parti en courant à travers les couloirs obscures de l'école...

***

Lorsqu'il eu atteint porte il s'arrêta devant elle, ne sachant que faire.

Il regarda des deux côtés du couloir, vérifiant qu'ils étaient bels et bien déserts, et essaya de regarder par le trou de la serrure. Il ne put cependant rien apercevoir, sûrement à cause de ce temps orageux et que les occupants de la pièce n'avaient pas pris la peine d'allumer la moindre bougie.

Il colla alors son oreille sur la porte en bois, et entendit quelques murmures qui ressemblais à des gémissements, provenant probablement d'Allen. Mais rien n'était sûr, et peut être son imagination lui jouait des tours.

Un nouveau grondement retentit, et cette fois si, il entendu une véritable plainte du jeune homme, qui suppliait d'un voie plaintif d' « arrêtez ! ».

« Arrêtez » quoi ? Sous ces mots Tyki paniqua et ne prit pas le temps de réfléchir : il ouvrit violement la porte et se mit à crier dans l'obscurité :

- MONSIEUR ! JE VOUS CONJURE DE NE PLUS TOUCHER À CET ELEVE! Je ferai part de vos fait à notre Prince et croyez moi que plus jamais…

Un éclair passa devant l'immense fenêtre de la pièce, illuminant les bureaux vides et les deux hommes, dans des positions que le portugais n'aurait alors pas imaginées.

- vous ne pourriez revenir dans cette école… Murmura t-il pour finir sa phrase, sous le choc.

Les deux étaient allonger l'un en dessous de l'autre, sur l'un des meubles où ils avaient renversé tout son contenu à terre. Leurs têtes étaient proche, trop proche, près à s'embrasser ou plutôt tout juste à la fin d'un baiser… Mais se qui le frappa le plus était que son jeune amour était quasiment nu comme au jour de sa naissance et que, pire encore, les mains baladeuses de son professeur d'anglais continuaient son chemin sur la peau frêle du jeune transféré.

Les deux étaient pétrifiés, et regardèrent l'intrus sans pouvoir dire un mot…

Vampire.

*vous croyez qu'il revoit Allen nu, le suppliant et bien d'autre chose ? Et bien non ! Désolé, très chères lecteurs et lectrices, mais les quelques baffes mental qu'il s'est infligé dans le chapitre 2 lui ont amplement suffit pour qu'il ne repense pas à se genre de chose… (Du moins, il essaye xD)


	4. Chapter 4

Je tiens à vous prévenir que nos méthodes ont quelque peut changé : c'est vampire qui écrira le reste de la série (à moins que ça change de nouveau… mais ont vous préviendra) et devil qui corrigera les chapitres et ajoutera son grain de sel :p Navré de cette attente, de ces changements, mais désormais les chapitres devraient être publié plus rapidement (je rappelle qu'étant en S devil n'a pas beaucoup de temps pour travailler… contrairement à moi qui suis en L p (arf, je suis sûr que ça me jouera des tours -.-'')) Merci pour vos commentaires ^^

**pardonnez moi de cette longue absence( de 1 an mine de rien) mais j'avais totalement oublié de le corrigé et de le poster =w=" sortez pas les guns et lisez ce chapitre =3 **

Dans le chapitre précédant :

- MONSIEUR ! JE VOUS CONJURE DE NE PLUS TOUCHER À CET ELEVE! Je ferai part de vos faits à notre Prince et croyez moi que plus jamais…

Un éclair passa devant l'immense fenêtre de la pièce, illuminant les bureaux vides et les deux hommes, dans des positions que le portugais n'aurait alors pas imaginées.

- vous ne pourriez revenir dans cette école… Murmura t-il pour finir sa phrase, sous le choc.

Les deux étaient allonger l'un en dessous de l'autre, sur l'un des meubles où ils avaient renversé tout son contenu à terre. Leurs têtes étaient proche, trop proche, près à s'embrasser ou plutôt tout juste à la fin d'un baiser… Mais se qui le frappa le plus était que son jeune amour était quasiment nu comme au jour de sa naissance et que, pire encore, les mains baladeuses de son professeur d'anglais continuaient son chemin sur la peau frêle du jeune transféré.

Les deux étaient pétrifiés, et regardèrent l'intrus sans pouvoir dire un mot…

Chapitre 4 : L'infirmerie.

Tyki les observait sans un mot. Un long silence planait entre ses deux oreilles et ses yeux fixaient tours à tours les deux hommes. Il n'était pas certain de bien comprendre la situation. Il devait y avoir une erreur quelque part, ou peut être lui faisait-on une mauvaise surprise… Mais une chose sûr, le choc était tel qu'il n'avait eu aucune réaction fasse au corps dénudé de son nouvel amour, ni même de cet étrange bras noir, et n'avait même pas réussi a être horrifié par le corps de son professeur que même ses pires cauchemars ne lui montrait pas.

Pendant ce temps, alors que Tyki restait dans un état d'incompréhension, le cerveaux de Cross Marian bouillonnait. Il n'attendit pas une seconde après avoir compris que la situation où il se trouvait avait totalement perturbé l'élève, se dégagea du corps d' Allen –qui était rouge de honte et parti se cacher dès qu'il put -, ramassa une de ses chaussures et l'envoya à toute vitesse sur le jeune homme.

On put voir alors la chaussure percuter le crâne de Tyki avec un petit « Boum ! ». Une marque rouge se forma sur son front, et le jeune homme eu à peine le temps que de lever les yeux avant de rejoindre la bottine, à terre.

En entendant ce second « boum ! », Cross calma quelque peu la frustration provoqué par l'intrusion de l'élève. Il marcha vers lui, puis le tâtonna avec le pied pour s'assurer qu'il était véritablement évanouît.

- Et puis quoi encore… Grogna t-il à l'intention du portugais, avant de se retourner vers son amant. Habille-toi ! On finira plus tard. Il faut qu'on s'occupe de lui…

Lorsque Tyki ouvrit les yeux, il s'aperçut en premier qu'il n'était pas dans son lit –celui du pensionnat cela s'entend-. Un haut plafond blanc s'élevait au dessus de sa tête, de long murs blanc le soutenait et le reste de sa vus était bouché par de grand rideaux blanc. Cependant, comme aujourd'hui était un jour sans soleil et que la pièce était mal éclairé, Tyki voyait toute les nuances de blanc grisâtre.

Il sorti hors de son lit et observa l'infirmerie. Il avait l'habitude de s'y rendre pour terminer ses nuits, mais il n'avait pas le souvenir d'y être allé cette fois ci. Il fit quelques pas en plaquant ses cheveux vers l'arrière quand un éclaire de douleur lui scionna la tête.

- Mais qu'est ce que c'est que ça ? S'écria t –il.

Il se précipita vers le miroir et observa les pansements collés au milieu de son front. Et d'un seul regard il se souvenu de ce qu'il s'était passé. Mais il avait cette fois ci toutes ces capacités et un tourbillon se forma dans son sein. Il bouillonnait de rage, et il s'imaginait déjà donner une correction à ce professeur quand une voix résonna derrière lui.

- Ha ! Tu es enfin réveillé !

Tyki vit le reflet de l'infirmier. C'était un grand homme à la blouse blanche, béret blanc, pantalon blanc, chaussures blanches. Il y avait tout autour de lui une montagne de document empilé depuis le carrelage blanc. Il tenait entre ses mains une tasse à lapin coloré qu'il ne se séparait jamais.

- Viens donc t'asseoir que je t'examine…

Tyki se retourna vers lui et vit à ses cotées le proviseur, paré d'un grand chapeau blanc.

- Et bien, et bien… Je suis surpris que vous ne soyez pas plus surpris de me voir !

- … Pourquoi devrais-je être surpris mon cher prince ? Répondit Tyki après un court silence.

- Parce que je vous avais promis une heure de colle si vous étiez en retard !

- Mon prince ! S'exclama t –il. Je peux tout vous expliquez ! J'étais justement…

- Ne vous inquiétez pas mon petit ! Komui m'a déjà tout expliqué ! J'ai donc accepté que vous soyez excusé ! D'ailleurs, la lettre que je vous ai transmit dans la matinée a été récupéreé par Road. Vous la lui demanderez si vous tenez à la lire…

- Merci mon prince… Dit-il, calmé. Et en ce qui concerne Allen ?

- Allen Walker ? … Je ne l'ai malheureusement pas revu, il doit être en cours. J'imagine qu'il faudra gentiment le remercier de vous avoir retrouvé inconscient dans le couloir !

« Dans le couloir ? » Pensa Tyki. « Il doit y avoir une erreur ! »

- Je vais devoir retourner à mes occupations ! Au revoir monsieur Komui ! Rétablissez vous rapidement mon petit Tyki !

- Oui mon prince vénéré ! S'exclama le portugais.

- Au revoir monsieur le proviseur ! Dit tranquillement l'infirmier au béret entre deux gorgées.

L'homme en blanc se leva de sa chaise pour s'accroupir devant le portugais et commença à l'examiner. Il observa les yeux, lui fit tirer la langue et effectua toutes les autres interventions qui lui démontra qu'il avait devant lui un homme en parfaite santé.

- Et bien, je pense que vous devriez supporter les deux trois bleus que vous avez sur votre front pendant une semaine environs. Mais mise à part des blessures futiles, il n'y a rien d'inquiétant. Avait-il diagnostiqué en se relevant.

Komui poussa quelques classeurs sur son bureau en bazar en évitant la précieuse photo du professeur de musique, fit tomber à terre quelques feuilles, et s'assit dessus.

- Je dois vous dire que vous me semblez perturbé… Je vous connais depuis un petit moment déjà, et je ne vous trouve pas dans un état normal. Voulez vous me dire se qui se passe, avoir des conseils ou tout simplement me poser des questions ?

Tyki s'étonna de sa demande. Il réfléchit longuement. Devait-il lui dire de se qu'il se souvenait ? Mais il ne connaissait probablement pas cette version des faits, et probablement personne ne la prendrait au sérieux.

- Par hasard, seriez vous…

- Hein ?

- Oui, seriez-vous en proie regret pour la mort de votre professeur que vous avez commis dernièrement ? Ne me mentez pas, je peux distinguer tout les symptômes que vous êtes perturbé psychologiquement…

- Bien sûr que non. Répondit-il catégoriquement.

- Ha… Souffla l'infirmier, quelque peu déçu.

- Alors, voulez vous me parler ?

De nouveau, un court silence s'installa avant que Tyki réponde.

- Oui. J'aurais une question. Je ne me souviens de rien, que s'est-il passé ?

- De rien ? C'est étonnant… Mais ça vous reviendra probablement très vite, ne vous inquiété pas. Et bien, se qui vous est arrivé, c'est probablement que vous marchiez rapidement pour retourner en classe, mais ça m'étonnerai de votre part, le grondement d'un éclair vous à surpris et vous vous êtes cogné sur un mur, qui vous a assommé.

Tyki l'écoutais, totalement abasourdie. « Qui peut être assez bête pour croire ça ? Moi assommé par un mur ? » Grogna t-il intérieurement. « S'est tout simplement impossible ! Il se joue de moi ! » Sa peau virait au gris lorsque Komui continua son histoire.

- Peu de temps après, continua t-il, le nouvel élève vous a retrouvé. Comme il n'y avait personne d'autre dans les parages il vous à trainer jusqu'à l'infirmerie en vous faisant les deux bleus que vous voyez sur le côté de votre crâne !

Un long silence régnait dans la pièce, tandis que Tyki essayait de se calmer tant bien que mal.

- Ça vous revient ?

- Non…

- Attendez quelques heures alors… Autre chose ?

- Ça sera tout.

« Tout pour vous, pensa t-il. Car je devoir avoir une discussion avec Allen. Si c'est lui qui m'a amené ici, il doit connaître la vérité… »

- Très bien. Tu peux revenir en cours. Je t'ai préparé un billet, prend le. Sache que si l'envie de parler te prend, je suis toujours là, je ne suis pas ici pour juger mais apporter des conseils.

Tyki l'observa, quelque peu intriguer. Il observa le petit papier blanc qui indiqué qu'il était en début d'après midi, en cours d'histoire géographie. Il se leva, s'approcha de la porte quand il s'aperçu que l'infirmier était juste derrière son dos.

- Ha ! Cria t-il, surprit. Mais que faîtes vous ?

- Et bien, comme toi. Je retourne en cours.

- Comment ça, en cours ?

- La classe scientifique m'a actuellement emprunté komu'lin II. Je viens donc surveiller qu'ils ne lui font pas de misère… Hahaha.

L'infirmier lui frappa légèrement son dos, puis ils se quittèrent sans un mot. Tyki s'empressa de rejoindre sa classe, en essayant dans le peu de temps qu'il possédait, d'élaborer un plan. Mais, plus que tout, il devait se préparer psychologiquement à ne pas hurler en revoyant le jeune homme au cheveux blanc, de garder son calme et enfermer sa jalousie au fond de soi.


End file.
